


I´ve seen the first star up

by MessedUpHair



Series: Rise and Fall [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Delitoonz is my BROTP, Deutsch | German, Drunkenness, Homesickness, I need help to translate this, Light Angst, Luke misses Ryan, M/M, Men Crying, jon is drunk, possible series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpHair/pseuds/MessedUpHair
Summary: "Glaubst du, sie sehen uns?", fragte Jon plötzlich ohne den Blick abzuwenden."Wer?""Die Aliens! Glaubst du, wir gucken gerade auf ihren Planeten und sie gucken zurück? Durch so eins von diesen riesigen Fernrohren.""Meinst du ein Teleskop?""Ja, was auch immer."Luke schwieg eine Weile. Dann seufzte er tief. "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht." An Abenden wie diesen war er froh Jon bei sich zu haben. An Abenden wie diesen, zweifelte er an seiner Arbeit beim Militär.Jon betrinkt sich und Luke vermisst Ryan - Ohmtoonz und vage erwähnt H2OVanoss





	I´ve seen the first star up

An Abenden wie diesen überkam ihn immer eine schreckliche Melancholie. An Abenden an denen sie ihre tägliche Furcht mehr und mehr verloren, an Abenden an denen sie viel zu viel tranken als gut für sie war, an Abenden an denen Jonathans babyblaue Augen getrübt waren und er seinen betrunkenen Freund kaum noch verstand. An Abenden an denen er das gute Zehntel bemerkte, das ihnen an Männern fehlte, die ihre Leben für sie gelassen hatte. An Abenden an denen er Jonathan sicher in sein Bett verfrachtete und sich draußen auf die Holzstufen setzte und sich fragte, ob er Teil des nächsten Zehntels sein würde, die fehlen würde und nie mehr ein letztes Mal ihre Heimat und ihre Liebsten sahen. An Abenden wie diesen fragte er sich, was Ryan wohl gerade in Amerika machte. An Abenden wie diesen weinte er.

 

„Luke.“ Jonathan hatte sich aus dem Bett gerollt und war immer noch halb in die Decke gewickelt zu seinem Freund barfuß nach draußen auf die schmale Veranda getapst. Noch immer lag ein deutlicher Schleier auf seinen Augen, während er sich neben Luke plumpsen ließ und den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Verstohlen wischte er sich die Tränen von den Wangen und folgte schließlich Jonathans Blick in den klaren Sternenhimmel. Hier weit draußen auf dem Land, weit weg von jeglicher Lichtverschmutzung waren die Sterne hell und klar, doch selbst wenn Luke wollte, hätte er kein einziges Sternbild benennen können, geschweige denn einen einzelnen der leuchtenden Lichtpunkte.

 

„Glaubst du, sie sehen uns?“, fragte Jon plötzlich ohne den Blick abzuwenden.  
„Wer?“  
„Die Aliens! Glaubst du, wir gucken gerade auf ihren Planeten und sie gucken zurück? Durch so eins von diesen riesigen Fernrohren, dass die ganzen Kittelmenschen haben.“  
„Meinst du ein Teleskop?“  
„Ja, was auch immer.“ Energisch wedelte Jon mit seiner Hand, die noch immer unter der grauen Decke steckte. Luke schwieg eine Weile. Dann seufzte er tief.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht. Und vielleicht fragen sie sich was da für ein gutaussehender Typ auf der Treppe neben einem undefinierbaren Häufchen Grau sitzt.“  
„EY!“, empörte sich Jon, der ihn fest in die Seite boxte. „Die fragen sich wohl eher was da für ein… ein… Ziegenkopf mit Ziegenbart sitzt! Neben-Neben einem die Sprache verschlagendem sexy Kerl!“  
„Du bist doch bloß neidisch.“ Luke lachte über Jon, der ein weiteres empörtes Geräusch von sich gab, etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin grummelte und sich dann beleidigt tiefer in die Decke verkroch. Dann legte sich wieder Schweigen über die beiden Freunde. Sie waren Waffenbrüder, schon seit jungen Jahren für einander da, die Brüder die sie nie hatten und vielleicht so was wie Seelenverwandte. Jon hatte Farbe und Bewegung in sein Leben gebracht und Luke hatte ihn mehr als nur einmal aus ziemlichen Schlamassel geholt. Gemeinsam hatten sie es in die Armee geschafft, fort in ein fremdes, neues Land. Weg von ihrer Familie und von ihren Freunden, doch sie hatten ja einander. Doch es gab jemanden, den sie dem anderen nie ersetzten konnten. Luke dachte an Ryan, an seine sanften Augen, sein Lächeln, ihre erste Begegnung, Ryans Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten und überzuckerten Getränke, sein grünes Lieblingsglas, seinen Hund Buddy (und wie lieb er ihn gewonnen hatte, auch wenn Luke das noch immer abstritt), Ryans überraschendes Talent mit Motoren und wie er ständig rot wird, wenn Luke mit ihm flirtet.

 

„Glaubst du, sie fragen sich, was wir hier draußen machen?“  
„Anders als uns die Eier abzufrieren?“, grinste Luke.

„Nein, ich meine… was wir hier machen. So weit von zuhause weg, so weit… vielleicht sind wir ja auf dem anderen Planeten und wissen es nur nicht! Das könnte die Erde da oben sein und wir wissen es nicht, denn wir… wir wissen es nicht. Wir sehen niemanden außerhalb der Basis, nur die Leute die wir töten und wir könnten in einem ganz weit entferntem, anderen Universum sein, weißt du? Ich hab Mum und Dad und Mark und Evan so lange nicht mehr gesehen und ich weiß nicht wie es ihnen geht und ob sie meine Briefe lesen oder… oder ob sie ankommen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es je erfahren werde und ob ich sie je wieder sehen werde, Luke. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht!“ Jons laute Stimme wurde dünn und er erstickte beinah an seinen eigenen Worten, als er schniefte und einen Schluchzer halb verschluckte. Luke verstand. Jonathan verstand. Sie hatten von klein auf die tollen Geschichten der Helden gehört, die tapfer und mutig gegen den Feind gekämpft hatten und die wie Superhelden für sie gewesen waren. Vorbilder ein Leben lang denen sie nachgeeifert hatten. Sie wollten Mut und Abenteuer, Ehre, Anerkennung und Ruhm von Fremden und Stolz ihrer Liebsten. Sie wollten wie die Helden in den Geschichten sein und beweisen, dass auch sie Helden waren. Sie hatten es so sehr gewollt. Doch von diesen Abenden erzählte niemand. Von der schrecklichen Angst jeden Tag zu sterben, von dem Gedanken nicht mehr nach Hause zu kommen, von dem Zweifel an den Geschichten und den Helden, von dem Hass auf die Vorgesetzten und das eigene Militär. Von der Leere durch das Töten, von dem Herzschmerz an die Liebsten. Von dem Ekel vor sich Selbst.

 

„…Na komm, ich bring dich rein. Du wirst ja noch ganz verrückt wenn du weiter in die Sterne guckst.“  
„Mhm…“ Jon sah vom Himmel herab auf seine Füße und verkeilte die nackten Zehen ineinander, während Luke sich erneut die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, den Kopf schüttelte und schließlich aufstand.

„…Luke?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ich hab meine Schuhe verloren.“ Ein kleines, sanftes Lächeln erschien auf Lukes Gesicht und kopfschüttelnd half er seinem Freund hoch, richtete seine Decke, während er mit einem beruhigenden „Ich finde deine Schuhe, keine Sorge. Den Gestank kann keiner vor mir verstecken.“ die Tür hinter ihnen schloss und Jon zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht ins Bett brachte. An Abenden wie diesen, war er froh Jon bei sich zu haben. An Abenden wie diesen, zweifelte er an seiner Arbeit beim Militär. An Abenden wie diesen dachte er über Fahnenflucht nach. An Abenden wie diesen würde er für Ryan alles hinschmeißen. Und an Abenden wie diesen, weinte er.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo :D My first attempt to write something for the BBS (and my OTP Ohmtoonz...) I could use some help to translate all this to english... *wink wink*
> 
> But anyway, let me know how she is, so I know if People like to read my Late-Night-Fictions ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> -Mess


End file.
